Manguaça
by ikaira
Summary: "Ela estava bêbeda, completamente bêbada quando havia feito aquilo, e ele disse isso educadamente a ela antes de sacudi-la pelos ombros e gritar." NEJIxTENTEN


_**Manguaça**_

Era a quarta vez que batiam. Três batidas rápidas e seguidas que entravam em seu ouvido, badalavam seu tímpano e chegavam ao seu cérebro o fazendo doer. Um pouco de exagero talvez, mas levando em conta as altas horas da noite, era de totalmente compreensão que fizesse da interrupção de seu sono algo dramaticamente poético.

Ele tentou ignorar tapando os ouvidos, fingindo que não havia ninguém a bater na porta e até mesmo contando carneirinhos que pulavam cercas, mas o insistente intruso ia para sua sexta batida irritadiça na porta.

Rosnando com os dentes apertados, levantou da quentura de sua cama arrastando-se até a porta a contra gosto. O dedo mínimo fez questão de chocar-se a mesa, surgida das profundezas do inferno –_como ele resmungara_–, fazendo arder toda a perna e piorando o seu, já estado, de profunda raiva.

Não fazia idéia de quem era a bater, mas já tinha milhões de idéias de como torturar tal pessoa até que esta implorasse pela morte. Sim, ele prezava o sono.

Quando enfim abriu a porta, deixou escapar mais algumas injurias pelo vento frio que colidiu com seu corpo ainda quente do sono. Sentiu os pêlos ouriçarem e preparou-se para espantar quem quer que fosse a lhe incomodar, mas... Bem, ele não pôde.

_-_Hey Neji, quer dar uma volta? –droga.

**...**

Não havia só eles ali. No canto esquerdo o cara jogado com cara de choro parecia estar bem pior, o que entrava totalmente em contraste com o casal meloso que se acariciava com risinhos no canto oposto.

Neji não conseguia dizer o que era mais deprimente, porem se olhasse para o lado –_mais especificamente para a figura com a testa colada no balcão_– não teria mais dificuldades em eleger quem sofria a desgraça da noite: ele.

Notava-se que Tenten já não sabia mais distinguir copo de garrafa, e que as vistas já não estavam muito confiáveis, pois hora ou outra ela perguntava a Neji quem era _o cara gato_ parecido com ele que estava ao seu lado. A voz também lhe traia tropeçando nas palavras que, de minuto em minuto, lhe arrancavam risadas sem motivo algum.

Neji revirava os olhos de tempos em tempos, e apesar dele está lá desde que ela derramara o primeiro copo goela abaixo e se perdido na contagem dos seguintes, ele não passou de um –_um e meio–._

Ele devia ter corrido em disparada desde o momento em que ela havia batido em sua porta, suspirado e dito "_Hey Neji, quer dar uma volta?_" com aquele tom macio e olhos pedintes, mas ele não fez muito além de um simples olhar curioso. Mas devia ter feito, pois se o tivesse, agora ele não estaria ali jogado em um bar qualquer com uma Tenten completamente bêbada.

Ela não falava muita coisa aproveitável, e as poucas que falava ele não entendia muito bem do que se tratava. Ora por causa das gargalhadas sem sentido no meio da frase, ora por realmente não saber se ouvia ou observava o modo engraçado que a boca dela se mexia pra falar. E não só a boca, ele também parara para ver as mãos que gesticulavam incessantemente fazendo desenhos curiosos que ele identificou como sendo um alce, um estetoscópio e Gai-sensei.

Não sabia qual era a relação entre os três, mas pela alta risada que ela dera após o abstrato, Neji constatou que não queria e nem deveria saber, pelo bem de uma mente saudável e sem pesadelos.

Depois de mais bichos selvagens e Gai, ela começara a contar algo que começava com "_quando a gente se conheceu..._", e ele soube que seria uma noite longa. O motivo de ele ter sido arrancado de seu sono, cama e casa, ser levado a um bar deprimente e obrigado a ser uma pessoa sociável tinha nome, e não era Tenten.

Fijo Haruko o, agora ex, namorado. O _ex namorado idiota_, se permitem a Neji acrescentar.

Ele havia dito desde o início, quando ela parara um treino sem mais nem menos para anunciar um namoro, que aquilo não era uma boa idéia. Tenten havia feito uma cara descrente pondo a mão na cintura e batido o pé no chão e exigido um _por que_, porém, Neji não havia consiguido verbalizar um. E fui justamente por culpa de sua súbita falta de argumentos que Tenten havia lhe dito "_baka_" e voltado a arremessar kunais.

Mas o fato era que ele estava certo, como sempre.

-Ele terminou comigo Neji! –jogando-se sobre o balcão, pela segunda vez naquela noite, Tenten dava berros amaldiçoando-se por ser tão: _boba, feia e gorda_.

De impacto inicial Neji tencionou correr fingindo não conhecer a histérica aos prantos no balcão, mas então sua consciência lhe avisou que mais tarde ele se sentiria culpado. E foi ignorando alguns olhares assustados e outros penosos, que ele abaixou-se ao ouvido dela para tentar acalmá-la.

-Tenten, você não é boba, gorda ou feia. Pare com isso ok?

-Não? –olhou-o chorosa.

-É claro que não! Fijo é que é um imbecil. –desdenhou.

Tenten parou as lágrimas só restando alguns insistentes soluços enquanto encarava Neji como se ele fosse a luz no fim do túnel, a água no deserto ou algo extremista assim.

-Você é tão fofo Neji. –disse no auge de seu alcoolismo. –Me leva pra casa?

**...**

No caminho de volta Neji descobriu que além de não saber mais distinguir copo de garrafa, de não ter mais vistas confiáveis e de falar um dialeto desconhecido, Tenten também perdera a capacidade de andar em linha reta, o que o obrigou a praticamente tê-la que carregar nos ombros.

Podia sentir o hálito quente e alcoólico dela lhe bater a bochecha a cada risada fungada sobre a história que a própria contava sobre... unicórnios. As próprias bochechas esquentavam com toda aquela proximidade e ele então constatou que, talvez, também tenha bebido demais.

A casa dela estava escura e se não conhecesse tão bem cada canto ali, seu pobre dedo mínimo poderia sofrer novamente porque... Bem, Murphy existe e o odiava.

A janela do quarto estava aberta e a cama dela estava desarrumada, o que o levou a pensar que antes dela ter ido incomodá-lo tentou dormir –_o que infelizmente não conseguiu_–. Tenten ainda falava e ria sobre unicórnios quando Neji a jogou na cama soltando um suspiro aliviado. Ela caiu jogando as pernas para o ar e rindo ainda mais.

-Fique aí, vou fechar a janela. –disse revirando os olhos. –Agora, durma, ok? Eu vou para... –ao se virar não conseguiu concluir a frase.

-Hey Neji... Quer brincar? –sorria marota.

A visão fez a pulsação em sua cabeça enlouquecer enquanto o rosto voltava a esquentar, a boca perdeu toda saliva e, apesar de frio, as mãos começaram a produzir suor. E pela segunda vez naquela noite, ele deveria ter saído correndo.

Não fazia idéia de como alguém que mal conseguia manter-se de pé havia se livrado tão rapidamente da roupa que vestia. Tenten se encontrava de pé sobre a cama com nada mais que a lingerie preta lhe cobrindo o corpo e rindo sugestivamente para Neji.

Oh Kami... era o álcool.

Ainda em estado de choque, Neji ficara parado olhando sem saber se ia até ela e a cobria ou saia gritando altamente frustrado.

-Tenten, o que você esta fazen... –ele tentou.

Sem ter tempo, Neji cambaleou para trás inutilmente tentando evitar o contato com o chão naquilo que sentia o impacto do corpo de Tenten no seu, ela simplesmente pulara da cama em seu colo sem nenhum aviso prévio. Com as costas ardendo ao chão e Tenten rindo histericamente em cima dele, Neji se viu perdido.

-Quem precisa de um Haruko quando se tem um Hyuuga, hum.

-Tenten, você esta bêbad...

Em segundos a boca dela caiu sobre a dele lhe arrancando ar, sanidade e qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse vir a ter –_ou tinha_– naquele momento. Tenten tinha gosto de saquê, vinho, tequila e... outra coisa que ele não sabia dar nome, mas era doce.

Na luta entre empurrá-la e agarrá-la, Neji perdeu o momento em que suas mãos apertaram a cintura dela, escorregaram sobre a pele das costas até se embrenharem ao cabelo de coques desfeitos.

Ela já estava decidido –_ou inconciente_– a mandar tudo se foder com Tenten serpenteado sobre ele, mas quando sentiu a mão dela lhe escorregar por entre as pernas e novamente o hálito alcoólico lhe atingir o rosto, ele lembrou... Ela estava bêbeda, completamente bêbada quando havia feito aquilo, e ele disse isso educadamente a ela antes de sacudi-la pelos ombros e gritar.

-O que eu fiz de errado? –ela dizia inocentemente descabelada em cima de um Neji vermelho e ofegante –_seja pelo grito ou por ela_–.

-Nado você só... A culpa foi minha. –lamentou-se. –Eu devia mesmo ter corrido.

Um bico se formou nos lábios da morena fazendo as entranhas de Neji se contorcerem e contraírem. Ele fechou os olhos implorando misericórdia a Kami-sama.

E como tudo esquisito naquela noite, Neji viu Tenten enlouquecer de vez ao começar a rir alta e espontaneamente.. Abriu os olhos para encarar a figura risonha e, estranhamente graciosa, ainda sobre si. Sinceramente, talvez ele fosse o bêbado ali.

-Tenten... –suspirou.

-Sabe Neji, você é mesmo um fofo.

Com um bocejo, Tenten deitou-se pondo a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e... dormiu. E, bem, ele iria fazer o mesmo.

**.Ikaira.**

_Saudade de perturbar vocês... \o/ _

_Cara, o fim dessa fic... Putz, adoro ele. Muito sacana._

_Bem, deixo a palavra com vossas senhorias... ;)_


End file.
